The Ouran High School Host Club Games
by zzmackvb2000
Summary: The Host Club Games are coming soon! Come check out the humorous comedy of the Games!
1. Chapter 1

**The Ouran Host Club Games**

Chapter 1: Ready with Complaints

"Dang it!" shouted Kaoru as he dropped the ball from his mitt. Haruhi and the twins were playing a nice game of 3-some catch in the courtyard.

"All you have to do is catch and squeeze" explained Haruhi. "It's not that hard"

"Why are we even playing this stupid game anyway!" Hikaru shouted. "Boss said it would be good if we got interested in commoners we would be ready for his little surprise" Kaoru said while Tamaki started to walk over to their little game.

"It's absolutely an awesome surprise for the Host Club to hear about! Everyone will have a great time while doing outside activities at our most clever idea yet, the Ouran High School Host Club Games!" Tamaki rambled on. Now everyone in the Host Club was staring at Tamaki.

"So you're expecting us to do a whole week of mindless games for fun?" the Hitachiin twins asked with boredom in their eyes.

"No! Not for fun! For this!" Tamaki shouted holding up a huge gold cup. The twins had money signs in their eyes.

"Aww come on Hika-chan and Kao-chan. This could be fun and active! See! Even Otaku wants to join in!" said Hunny-senpai cheerfully holding up his pink bunny. "Right Takashi?"

"Yep" Mori-senpai said softly.

"Including all the equipment we have enough to afford it but well have to do as much as three less dress-up days" Kyoya discussed to Tamaki.

"Hmm… perfect!" Tamaki shouted as he was known to choose quickly.

"But Boss, what about our new Fruity Boys costumes?" asked Hikaru. "Yeah! I was waiting for that!" said Kaoru trying to avoid having to do the Host Club Games.

"We'll have to delay that for now!" shouted Tamaki. "Now, let the Ouran High School Host Club Games Planning begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Setting Up

Tamaki set the first piece of the soccer goal on the ground. "Hmm, how do I put this together?" Tamaki whispered to himself.

"Here! Use these" said Haruhi as she handed a folded piece of paper to Tamaki. Tamaki unfolded the paper and read.

"And what is this suppose to be?" Tamaki asked. "They're directions to put the goal together" said Haruhi.

Tamaki kept reading. The minute he pointed to the sky and his eyes widened, everyone knew he had got the idea. In seconds, the goal was in perfect order and Tamaki was running to get the other set.

Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai were placing the bases on the baseball diamond. "Takashi! Takashi! Look!" shouted Hunny-senpai as he was stomping on the sand. Mori-senpai coughed a little then slapped down 3rd base.

Kyoya was sitting at a thin glass table on the wooden chair writing on his clipboard. "Weather's good tonight; no rain or wind to destroy any of the equipment" explained Kyoya. "Well that's good" said Haruhi sitting on the other chair.

"Hey Haruhi! Come over here!" shouted the twins. "What do you want Hikaru and Kaoru" said Haruhi.

"How high do you want the volleyball net?" asked the twins. "Hmm, about 7'4". Yeah, that's it" decided Haruhi. "How are we supposed to jump that high? I mean look at Hunny-senpai! How is he supposed to jump like 3 feet?" shouted Hikaru while Kaoru agreed. "Don't worry! I'll make him back row only unless he wants to be in the front. We don't always have to jump you know" said Haruhi.

"Fine, have it your way" said Hikaru. Haruhi walked back and sat back down.

"Wala! Just look at how perfect this is. This is going to be wonderful! Isn't it! "Isn't it! Isn't it!" Tamaki shouted while jumping in Haruhi's face. Haruhi looked embarrassed as some girls walked by.

"Yes Senpai. It looks wonderful." Haruhi said sarcastically. "I just can't wait for the games to start tomorrow!" said Tamaki excitedly.

"Tama-chan!" said Hunny-senpai. "Yes?" asked Tamaki. "You said we were going to play tennis in the games. How come we don't have tennis equipment?" asked Hunny-senpai.

"Oh Hunny-senpai you silly boy, remember we have a tennis court on the other side of this building. That will be the last sport we will play. How could you forget?" said Tamaki.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Tama-chan!" Hunny-senpai said creating a cute look across his face.

Everyone was done setting up the sport courts. Not a single glitch was in one of them. They all gathered together.

"Now everyone, tomorrow, we all need to wear something sporty" insisted Tamaki. "Now get back to class and I'll see you all later today in Music Room #3!"

_**Later that Day in Music Room #3**_

"He he" the girls giggled as the twins did one of their amazing brotherly love skits. Haruhi was surrounded by girls who had come to worry that she didn't have a partner for the Host Club Games. The games would start the next day.

"Ha ha ha!" Renge laughed as a powerful motor lifted her up. She was wearing her tennis uniform and had a racket in her hand. "No need to worry girls! I will be Haruhi's partner for the Ouran High School Host Club Games!"

"What!" Haruhi blurted out. "Don't worry" said Tamaki. "I invited her to play as a partner for you since there us an odd number of members in the club. I would have gotten to be your partner but the twins said otherwise"

"Yup" Renge said while tickling Haruhi's chin. "We are going to beat the crap out of them". Haruhi shivered a little when Renge took her hand away.

Haruhi slapped her hand on her head. "Oh, brother".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin

_The girls were crowded around the boys trying to get at least a hand on them. They were all excited to see them in this kind of way. _

_All of the host club wore their athletic outfits and were ready to get a move on. Renge of course was in a cosplay of Kanji: The Japanese Sport Women. _

_ "Well we have all the equipment set up and there is no time to waste so... LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"_

_**I know this chapter was short but I wanted to make each sport in one chapter. Oh and by the way, Kanji: The Japanese Sport Women was a random idea. It's not a real character; I just made it up. Look forward to more chapters in the next couple days! – zzmack2000**_


End file.
